The Letter
by ShannonandStella
Summary: a letter turns up on her door step what does it contain. okay this is going to be confusing for some people but I just have updated 4 chapters at once since I had already finished it so please review. thank you
1. Chapter 1

As Stella got home she opened the door, a letter stood under the door, her expression turned confused at the sight of it, as she bent down and saw the familiar hand writing she smiled but then frowned, the letter was one from the one that she loved. She dropped her bag down beside her bed and sat down as she ripped open the envelope it read:

_Heyy Stella_

_I am sorry about everything, I thought about calling you but when I left I know that I cause you pain, so I thought this would be the best way of getting everything out in the open. I love you, you know that I am so sorry that I left the way I did, I was scared and needed time to think about everything well it has been two months since then and maybe we can meet up again. I want you back Stella_

_I remember the night that we got busted by the cops, even though I was freaking out at the time I laughed afterwards, especially when your boss turned up at marks place and rolled her eyes when I said about our 'romantic reunion' we had so much fun while we where dating I always loved your laugh and the way that we used to muck around I have never felt the way that I have with you Stella. And when you asked me to move in I felt so happy that hour._

_If you want to take me back Stella then please ring me _

_I Love you Stella Dagostino _

_XX_

_Alana _


	2. Chapter 2

As Stella finished the letter she quickly grabbed a piece of paper from the bench and a pen before returning to the bed, she grabbed the book from the side of her bed and lent the piece of paper onto it

_Heyy Alana_

_I have been wondering about ringing you too, I have just got your letter it was a surprise since I hadn't heard anything in the last couple of weeks since they said that you had filled charges against him. _

_I want to ring you but I don't know what to say, I love you I admit that and I seriously do want you back, work has been hectic and that was the thing that took you away from me, I am sorry about that I don't want you back I need you back, that night that you left my partner at work Michael came to my place to talk to me, I went out with him to the bar and masked everything I was feeling when I got home I cried myself asleep because my heart broke that you weren't beside me. And I don't want you to feel bad at all because I would have done the same thing._

_I love you too and thank you for the letter I really do want to ring you but I don't know what I would say_

_XX_

_Stella_


	3. Chapter 3

Stella walked down to the post office, she had placed the letter into an envelope putting Alana's address onto the front and held it to the mouth of the post office box, she closed her eyes and let the letter to fall into the box hearing a soft thud as it hit the bottom obviously it had just been emptied. Two days later as Stella got home she was surprised again to see that another letter was placed under her door, she smiled seeing the writing it was Alana's

_Heyy Stel_

_Thank you for at least writing back and I don't blame you for not ringing me, I don't know what to say either._

_And to tell you the truth I can't ever imagine you not being a police officer Stella dagostino, that is what attracted me too you in the first place, and that night I left I cried myself to asked me what had happened and all I could do was shake my head and go to my room and cry I felt numb because as you weren't beside me I looked through some of the photo's of you and me and smiled but I still felt my heart breaking I don't know how many times I looked at your name on my phone and resisted the urge to ring you not knowing how you felt. Please send me a text if you want to meet up and talk about everything and I don't want you either I need you._

_XXX_

_Alana_


	4. Chapter 4

Stella posted the next letter the day after she wrote it as she ran to work; she had been running using it to take out all of her anger, depression and sadness. The feelings that had only risen when she had lost Alana, she never blamed her for leaving but still missed the person she thought as her best friend, Stella sighed before posting the letter and sprinting off as she knew if she arrived later one more time Lawson was going to kill her and dissect her into many little pieces.

After Stella arrived home that night she opened the door and looked into the room no lights where on and no movement could been seen or felt, but there was someone in their she could feel it she flipped the switch on and saw Alana sitting on her bed nervously playing with her hands she didn't look up and the sudden lightness in the room

"Alana?" asked Stella her heart skipping a beat as she looked up

"Hey Stel" said Alana moving over too her, she felt Alana reach out and take her hand her heart skipping another beat at the touch "I am so sorry Stella" said Alana looking up at her now and straight into her eyes

"Your forgiven" said Stella a smile spreading over her face

"Thank you" said Alana seriously, Stella nodded before pulling Alana into a hug both women sighed, A tear cascaded down Stella's face as she felt Alana in her embrace feeling the lone tear Alana held Stella by the waist and looked up at her sorrow in her eyes "Stel why are you crying?" asked Alana wiping another tear away that slowly slid down Stella's cheek

"Because I have you back even if it is for five minutes" whispered Stella looking up at Alana

"Stel as much as you want me to leave you aint going to get rid of me that easily" joked Alana, Stella groaned

"Don't even joke about that Al" said Stella placing a kiss on Alana's lips. Everything would be okay for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last part of the story :'( but I can't see this story going any further anyway with no further talk from me here is part 5

Two Years On:

Stella walked through the door to her's and Alana's apartment they had bought it six months after they had gotten back together, everything had been better since then she had always come home to her best friend and lover and they had only had a hand full of small fights but always ended up in laughing and a make out session which neither of the complained about.

"Hey babe" called Alana as she heard Stella drop her bad next to the door laughing as she heard a loud groan from the hallway "Wow was work that exciting" joked Alana as Stella walked through the door way to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Alana's waist

"Stupid drug dealer taking his own drugs who decided it would be a fun idea to race TR through the freaking city for an hour before giving up then getting called to some other idiot who wanted his girlfriend back by taking her hostage" said Stella resting her head onto Alana's shoulder "How was your day?" asked Stella looking up at her lover

"well let's see my boss couldn't even get the wages done without me, left the store for an hour came back to ten phone calls about people wanting to buy tractors and made me do half of them, went back out and came back asking me to come in tomorrow for when the insurance people come and look over the place, it is looking after a two year old who has a freaking business" laughed Al as she turned around into Stella's embrace and kissed Stella on the lips

"yeah well that's Gary for yah" laughed Stella as she smelt for the first time the smell wafting from the kitchen "Oh what's for dinner?" enquired Stella trying to look past Alana

"Nothing if you keep looking" laughed Alana pushing Stella back through the kitchen door

"Aw but you love me" said Stella a wicked smile on her face

"Yeah I do now go have a shower and dinner will be finished by then" said Alana before kissing Stella quickly as Stella still held Alana by the waist

"Come join me" smiled Stella wickedly again

"No stel as much as I love you I have already had a shower and want to eat something eatable" said Alana laughing as Stella threw her hands up in the air

"Fine but you owe me later" said Stella retreating to the bathroom

"I know" said Alana Before turning back around into the kitchen and making sure dinner wouldn't burn, yeah everything had been good, Stella's job came with a risk but it was worth it, being with the woman who was beautiful, loving and everything Alana had ever dreamed of.

Good way to end I think review for the good ending Kerry is ordering you hehehe

okay so I know this is a little confusing posting 4 chapters close together and I really do hope people review this story since It had been playing in my mind for a long time. thank you again for reading and please review.


End file.
